


A Very Rizzles Christmas

by thegreenfigtree



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Christmas, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Fun, Silly, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfigtree/pseuds/thegreenfigtree
Summary: Just a collection of fun little Christmas drabbles. Really not sure how many there'll end up being. Taking requests/prompts on myTumblr, so if there's something you want to see let me know!
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	A Very Rizzles Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> i'm working on a longfic that is VERY heavy and angsty so using these lil drabbles to blow off some steam, hope y'all enjoy :)

Jane Rizzoli has a cast on her arm. Maura, of course, notices it straight away when Jane and Frost come down to the morgue. She tends to notice everything about Jane. She hasn’t had the courage yet to act on any of her observations, but she’s only been at BPD for a few months. She needs to find her footing here before making any bold moves like that.

She’s filled with the familiar butterflies as Jane approaches the morgue table, hands awkwardly clasped together as she attempts (and fails) to maintain her usual composure. “Whatcha got for us?” Jane asks, staring down at the body. No doubt she’s embarrassed about her predicament.

Maura starts in on her report, rattling off everything she learned from her autopsy the previous day, but her mind isn’t in the same place as her mouth. She keeps looking back at Jane’s arm. The cast is on her left arm, her dominant hand, sure to be getting in the way of things. Maybe this is her chance. “Do you need any help putting up your Christmas tree?” Maura hears herself saying suddenly.

Jane’s eyes go wide for a second, then narrow into a squint. “Huh?”

“I – your hand,” Maura sputters. The question spilled out so quickly she didn’t have time to think of what to say next. “I know that’s your dominant hand… I just wanted to offer.”

Jane doesn’t say anything for a moment. Her casted arm shifts down to her side, almost like she’s trying to hide it. She looks at Frost, then back to Maura, and, finally, clears her throat to speak. “No. I don’t need any help,” she says through clenched teeth. “Thanks for the report.” She grabs Frost’s arm and hauls him off, offering one tight-lipped smile before she goes.

Maura feels her stomach drop to her feet as the door falls shut behind them. Weeks of trying to come with something, some way to make Jane notice her, and _that’s_ what she came up with? She’s shot herself in the foot. Thankfully, she’s alone in the morgue now, so no one can see the redness rising to her cheeks.

She busies herself with reports and testing, things that take up enough of her brain to distract her from the earlier conversation. A few hours go by, and by lunch she’s so focused on the blood test before her that she doesn’t hear the door until it slams shut. She looks up to see Jane standing in front of her.

“Hi,” Jane says, clearing her throat.

Maura smiles hesitantly. “Hi.”

“So, Frost informed me that you weren’t trying to make fun of me earlier.” Jane shifts her weight between her feet. “He says you were actually… trying to ask me out?”

“Oh. Um, yes.” Maura feels her face growing pink again. “I suppose I was.”

Jane nods. “So, I don’t have a Christmas tree to decorate. But I’d love to hang out with you.”

Maura grins. “Really?”

“Yeah. Cool?”

“Yes. Cool."


End file.
